Poke Saga - Rise of Rocket
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: Kujiro Ayumi is a normal girl living in Pallet Town. When she discovers a wild Pikachu in Pallet Town, though, she begins a Pokemon journey with her boyfriend Kakeru. However, a darkness lurks in the background, waiting to strike. Can Ayumi stop the evil Team Rocket and save the Kanto region from a terrible experiment gone wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Nihon Islands are a series of three large islands and several smaller ones. Of these islands, there are many regions, such as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh to name only a few. My story comes from what is usually considered to be the most well-known of the regions - Kanto.

In the Kanto region there are many cities and towns. Though, the most well-known of those cities is likely Saffron, our largest. It spans a good half of the region, and it is where most major companies exist. For example, Silph Co., the biggest producer of pokeballs, has their main headquarters there.

Back in those days, we had only a few types of pokeballs. Ranging from regular balls to great balls and ultra balls, we did what we could with just a few types. There was some experimentation with other types in the Hoenn region by Devon Corp, but none of them had made their way into the Kanto region as of yet.

As for my story? It begins in a small town known as Pallet Town. It got its name from the sheer beauty one could see when looking around and how clean the air was. The reason there was so little pollution, if any, in the town was because we were all just a town of farmers. We had no major power plants, though we got our power from the major plants in other parts of the region. We had no factories, no tall buildings, nothing that could create pollution. About the only thing that could was the volcano to the south, and that was all the way down on Cinnabar Island.

Of course, I call the town Pallet Town as it is likely the name most of you know. However, to those of us in Nihon, the town had a native name. Of course, it's name didn't have a significantly different meaning, it was just more native. For us, we called it Masara Town. Still, as I know this will likely be read mostly by people outside of Nihon, as I no longer live there during my time of writing, I will use the names of Pokemon and places that people are most familiar with.

My name, if you didn't see on the cover of this book, is Kujiro Ayumi. Of course, once again, I come from Nihon, where we use our surname first. To those outside of Nihon, I'd be known as Ayumi Kujiro. Of course, you might also know me as the Kanto-Johto Champion from years ago, or you might not know me at all, as I haven't been the champion in quite some time. Regardless, I have a story to tell of my journey through Kanto and becoming the champion.

But, you can't follow my story unless you know who I am first. As such, I'll tell you a bit about my history. I was born in Pallet Town and lived there up until I turned 18. While growing up, my family was very close to the Tachibana family that lived right next door to us. They're son, Kakeru, was about the same age as I was, and so we got along together pretty well.

As the Tachibana's were researchers, specifically, they were archaeologists, there were times when they had go out for long periods of time. In those case, they would leave Kakeru at our house to take care of for a week or so. Such was the case when we were about ten years old. Kakeru's parents had gone off on an expedition to one of the southern continents. However, we had no idea that they wouldn't return. According to what we were told, they had been killed by wild pokemon while on the expedition.

My family took Kakeru in and raised him like a son. Still, Kakeru and I weren't siblings, and so no one complained when the two of us began dating in Junior High. Maybe the fact that I lived with my boyfriend for so long was why I was the way I was.

You see, I was an immodest person. When I say that, I mean I didn't wear a lot, nor did I care if people saw my body. When I was young, my family allowed me to start choosing what I wore, and I found I enjoyed wearing things like halter tops, strapless outfits, and things like that. As Kanto was a pretty warm place, though it did have it's cold times, I tended to wear such clothes often.

As Kakeru and I got older, we naturally went through puberty. We started seeing the other sex as attractive, and once Kakeru and I started dating, I wanted to be as attractive to him as I could be. I started wearing tighter and more revealing attire as it was what Kakeru enjoyed. Soon, this turned from simply revealing attire to wearing nothing at all around the house.

Now, I emphasize that. I didn't walk around town in the nude or anything. In fact, I wouldn't even say I walked around the house as a whole while naked. I mostly just spent my time in the bedroom, which I shared with Kakeru, the occasional walk through the hallways, and my time in the bathroom in the nude. If I had to go to any other part of the house, I usually put something on, be it a towel, a long shirt, a dress, anything like that.

Now, you might think the same thing that other people back then thought. If I'm naked so much at home, and I shared a room with Kakeru, then surely Kakeru and I had taken the plunge, right? Well, you'd be wrong. Kakeru was always just too concerned with the possibility of getting me pregnant to be willing to go that far. Simply put, his mother and father had had him while they were still very young and unwed, and Kakeru didn't want the same to happen to us.

Of course, I respected that. It didn't mean I didn't want to do it with him, but of all the things I did know, it was that forcing such an issue wasn't good. Sex should be something shared between two or more consenting individuals, not something forced upon either party. So, while I was willing, Kakeru was not, and so we simply did not.

Did we have our fights over it? Oh, absolutely! There were times when I would beg or plead with him to do it with me. There were times we'd argue about the fact that I wanted to do it and others thought we had. Still, Kakeru had stood adamant, and I came to realize that he wasn't going to shift on his resolve. And so, I left it there, we just didn't have sex.

And so, now we come to the present, or rather, when I was 18 years old. Kakeru and I were out in Pallet Town. I had climbed up a tree and was looking around. Not long before that, someone had reported seeing a wild pikachu nearby. Pikachu were extremely rare, usually only found inside of viridian Forest, so finding one as far south as Pallet Town was a huge find. If I could find it, I could probably catch it.

"See anything?" Kakeru called out.

"Nothing," I responded. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though. A little yellow mouse would be hard to see from this high up." I sighed and turned, sitting down on the branch I was on. It was a pretty thick and sturdy branch, otherwise I wouldn't have even stood on it.

"You know... you might want to consider wearing something other than a dress if you're going to climb trees."

"Why? You don't like the view?" I snickered. That particular day, I had been wearing nothing but a sleeveless black dress and a pair of brown sandals. You see, I hated underwear of any kind, whether it be a bra, panties, anything of the sort. Because of that, I usually didn't wear any. It made it easier to get naked once I was in my room anyway, so it was just a bonus in my mind.

Kakeru sighed. "It's not that I don't like it..."

"I know, it's the fact that anyone can see up my dress and see everything." I hopped down from the tree, which naturally gave Kakeru a good view of my body for a moment as my dress flew up. "But you know I also don't care if people see up my dress, or see my body at all."

"I know, you'd walk around naked all day long if you could."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around Kakeru's neck. "That's not a bad idea, you know? I could do it."

Kakeru put his arms around my waist. "And you'd get in trouble for public indecency."

I glared at him. "Well, who cares? If someone can't handle seeing me naked, it's not my problem."

Kakeru bonked me gently on the head. "It'd be problematic for me if you ended up in big trouble, though, cause then I wouldn't see you for a while."

"Eh, I suppose you're right." I pulled away from Kakeru. "Come on, I really want to find that pikachu." I tried to walk away, but Kakeru was holding onto my wrist. "Kakeru?" I asked as I looked back at him. He pulled me back, wrapping one of his arms around my stomach. He then lowered his head and began to gently kiss my neck.

I was like putty in his arms. Kakeru knew that out of all the places he could kiss me, my neck was my weak spot. I let out a light moan as he gently kissed me. Why all of a sudden, though? Don't get me wrong, I loved every bit of attention Kakeru gave me, but it was just so sudden. But, I didn't complain. His lips were on my neck and one of his hands was on my breast. I wanted to just strip down and let him have his way with me, but I couldn't even move to remove my clothes.

"Oh come on, get a room, you two," a voice spoke up and Kakeru quickly pulled away from me. So fast, in fact, I nearly stumbled.

"Hello, Shin," Kakeru responded. Shin was about our age, though he wasn't yet 18. He had brown hair, like me and Kakeru, but while mine was long and sat in a ponytail, both Kakeru and Shin had short hair. Kakeru had longer bangs than Shin did, though. He also had brown eyes, much like Kakeru, though my eyes are a solid green. Sometimes, Kakeru would say that my eyes shimmer like emeralds.

Shin always wore simple outfits and today was no different. While Kakeru was dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt with red pants and a red jacket, Shin simply wore a black short-sleeved shirt and green pants. All of us were wearing brown sandals, though all of us had different styles of sandals on.

"I understand you and Ayumi are... you know..." Shin made a gesture by making a circle with one hand, then jabbing his finger into and out of the circle.

"We're not!" I shouted. I knew what Shin was trying to imply, but it wasn't true.

"Still, shouldn't you two save your little displays of affection for... you know... private?"

"This wasn't really that public of a location," Kakeru responded. "You just happened to walk by at the time."

"And anyone could!" Shin raised his voice, but not in anger. "I mean, come on! What if your parents saw that?"

"My parents have seen us like this," I responded. "They've seen us do a lot more, in fact."

Shin turned his head and threw his hand up, as if to block my words. "Oh, come on, I didn't want to know that. That's gross."

"It's not what you think!" I shouted. I was definitely quite flustered and I could feel my face was burning hot. "And even if it was, I wouldn't care. I'll strip right now to prove it." I reached down to grab my dress and lift it up, but Kakeru stopped me.

"Shin is right in part, Ayumi," Kakeru spoke up. "It wasn't really a problem that I was kissing you, but that was more than that."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Fine, whatever."

"Anyway, Shin, have you seen a pikachu anywhere around here?"

"Eh?" Shin tilted his head in confusion. "A pikachu in these parts? There's no way, right?"

"I didn't think so either, but Ayumi said she had multiple people mention it."

"No way that many people were making up the same story," I spoke up. "It's got to be around here somewhere."

"I don't know, sounds fishy to me." Shin pulled out a small container from his pocket. Inside of it were a few berries. "I do know that I recently got a hold of these, though. They were growing just over-"

Shin was interrupted when a pikachu leapt out of the nearby bush and tackled the container in his hand. The container rolled across the ground and the pikachu quickly rushed after it. "AH!" Shin shouted.

"I knew it!" I shouted. I quickly pulled a pokeball off of the belt I was wearing. "I'm going to catch it!"

The pikachu turned towards me, its ears twitching a little. I pulled my right foot back and pulled my arm back. I tossed the pokeball forward, and much to my surprise, the pikachu leapt at the pokeball. When the two collided, the pikachu was absorbed into the ball, which then dropped to the ground. "Eh?" I stared in confusion.

"Did it just..." Kakeru began.

"...Go into the ball willingly?" Shin questioned.

I walked over to the pokeball and reached down to pick it up. Suddenly, the strangest thing happened, the ball rolled away all on its own. "EH?!" I shouted in confusion and began to chase the pokeball, but despite how fast I was running, the pokeball rolled away faster.

It's not like we were on a hill or anything either. In fact, most of Pallet Town is pretty flat. Yet, this pokeball was rolling away as if the pikachu inside of it was running at full speed inside of the ball. That wasn't possible, right? A pokemon couldn't control a pokeball from the inside. Sure, the pokemon became small when they were in the ball, so they could move around physically inside of it, but that shouldn't have been enough to control it.

The pokeball rolled all the way through town, up a hill, and right into the front door of Professor Oak's laboratory.

I bent over and panted to try to catch my breath as I reached the door of Professor Oak's laboratory. Kakeru and Shin had followed me close behind, but both were significantly more fit than I was, and so arrived at the door without issue. With my breath caught, I pushed open the door to the laboratory.

Professor Oak was an older man, in his late sixties. His hair was white, he had heavy lines on his face, but he was still physically fit. In fact, considering his age, I have to say I'm surprised that he was more fit than I was. He had few issues with allowing me, Kakeru, and Shin into his laboratory as he loved teaching us new things he had discovered. He also appreciated the help around the lab.

"Professor!" I called out. His laboratory wasn't the biggest place because most of his studies were done with Pokemon outside of their pokeballs. He owned several acres of land that were all dedicated to being a large free-roam field for his Pokemon. Observing Pokemon in their natural habitat was important, that's what he would say anyway.

"Oh, hello there, Ayumi," Oak spoke as he turned around to look at me. "I was just trying to figure out where this pokeball had come from. I was fairly certain it wasn't here a moment ago." Sitting up on one of his tables sat the pokeball that had run away from me. I quickly explained what had happened. "Marvelous. I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing before."

I stepped towards the pokeball, staring at it as I did. I thought, at any moment, the pokeball would jump up and rush off again. Much to my surprise, the ball sat on the table, unmoving. I slowly reached my hand out and touched the ball, again expecting it to run the moment I touched it, but it still didn't move. Was this really the pokeball I had thrown at the pikachu? Why was it sitting so calmly now?

As my hand touched the pokeball, the pokeball shook violently. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the pokeball flew across the room. In its place, standing on the table, was the pikachu I had caught moments before with my hand resting on the top of its head. "Pikachu!" it called out in its cute voice.

"Umm... h-hi." I was surprised at just how calm and happy it was. Wild pokemon were rarely open to being captured, and even once captured, they didn't just immediately bond with their trainer. Yet, this pikachu seemed excited to be caught.

"Pika pi." The pikachu smiled at me and nuzzled my hand.

"Well, seems that little one is quite fond of you," Professor Oak spoke up as he walked over to me. "You said you caught it yourself, right?"

"I did, yeah. Why?" I asked. Pikachu then scampered up my arm and sat on my head.

"I think this pikachu wants to travel with you." Professor Oak smiled as he closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it. I've always said 'it's not the trainer that picks their starter, it's the starter that picks their trainer'. In this case, it quite literally picked you to be its trainer. That's why it went so willingly into a pokeball."

"Really?" I looked up with my eyes and the pikachu giggled. "Well, I was thinking I wanted to go on an adventure."

"Hmm..." Professor Oak rubbed his chin for a moment. "Yes, I think this will do perfectly." Oak walked over to his desk and gathered up some small red objects than walked back to us. "For years now, it has been my dream to create an encyclopedia on all the pokemon in the world, or at least in Kanto." Oak handed the small objects to us. "These are what I call the Pokemon Encyclopedia Project, or 'Pokedex' for short. It automatically scans any Pokemon you catch and creates data from it."

"That's pretty neat!" Shin shouted.

"I'd like each of you to take these and go out into the world. You can choose whether to fill them or not, but I think you all have the potential to become great trainers."

"We don't have any pokemon, though, Professor," Kakeru responded.

"Ah, of course." Oak walked over to a small cylindrical container that was nearby. He opened the glass door and pulled out the three pokeballs that had previously sat inside. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander." Professor Oak said those words as he threw the pokeballs, releasing the pokemon inside. "You can each have one."

My pikachu squirmed as soon as it saw the other pokemon. I think it wanted to be my main pokemon. "I think I'll just keep Pikachu, Professor."

"Very well. How about you two?"

"Bulbasaur for certain," Kakeru responded and Professor Oak handed him the pokeball.

"Charmander in that case!" Shin responded with a smirk. He snatched the ball up from Oak's hands. "Alright, I'm going on a Pokemon Journey!"

We were actually about to do this, weren't we? We were about to leave Pallet Town and go on a journey. We had no idea when or if we'd ever come back. Not because it was particularly dangerous, mind you, but many trainers would leave their homes, journey from region to region, and sometimes even find a new home somewhere else. That's part of why I don't live in Kanto myself anymore.

"Can we go together?" I asked Kakeru.

Kakeru smiled. "Sure."

I wrapped my arms around Kakeru excitedly. "Yay! Where are we going to go first?"

"Well, might as well head north to Viridian City. It's got a gym and everything, so it's a good start and it's not far from here."

Professor Oak cleared his throat and the three of us turned to look at him. In his hands were three small boxes. "Here's some pokeballs to get you all started. Good luck, all three of you. Stay safe, call your parents often, and don't push yourselves too hard. Let yourselves grow as you need to. Remember-"

"'Pokemon are your friends, treat them with love and care'," all three of us recited. It was a regular thing that Professor Oak always told us, and while we knew it by heart and could repeat it to him, it didn't mean we wouldn't take it to heart. After all, this little Pikachu had chosen me, I couldn't stand the idea of hurting it or treating it poorly when it had so much faith in someone it didn't even know right from the start.

Professor Oak chuckled. "And most importantly, have fun."

"We will, Professor," Kakeru responded with a nod.

"Yeah, it's going to be a great adventure for all of us," Shin responded.

"I promise, we'll come back stronger than ever," I spoke up with determination.

With that, in a pretty unceremonious manner, we all turned and walked out of the lab and onto our journeys. Of course, we stopped to pack and say goodbye to our families before we headed on, but when we got to Route 1, the route that lead from Pallet to Viridian, we took the first step of the journey together.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Our journey across Route 1 was a simple and fairly uneventful one. The road between Masara Town and Tokiwa City is a simple one with a few small hills and a good bit of tall grass. There are quite a few wild Pokemon that make their lives within the area, and its generally shunned upon to disturb their natural habitats./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tokiwa City, for those in other parts of the world, is sometimes known as Viridian City for its shades of green. By that, I mean that while it is a city, much of the outer edges of the city are surrounded by evergreen trees. In fact, some refer to it as "The City of Evergreen". Still, it is a decent sized city with quite a number of inhabitants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tokiwa City, however, is not like many of the other cities in the region. It has no skyscrapers or even tall buildings. The tallest buildings are probably the Pokemon Gym and just about any of the two or three floor houses. Still, it's got a big enough population to have need of a Pokemon Center./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pokemon Centers are like hospitals, but for Pokemon instead of people. Thanks to a new set of laws that had recently passed, Pokemon Centers are now able to offer free services to trainers. It made quite a few people upset, though, as it meant those who worked had to pay extra taxes. Still, the system helped out many a trainer since it passed and Pokemon Journeys have become an even bigger thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Did you hear?" I heard someone ask. As I turned, I saw a couple of teenagers standing nearby talking to one another. "Starting next year, they're officially taking the rank of 'Champion' and turning it into part of the Pokemon League."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Seriously? Isn't the Elite Four already a long enough challenge?" another of the teens asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know, but apparently they're redoing the entire Elite Four system because of it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I looked to Kakeru. "Wouldn't it be nice if one of us could become the Champion of the League?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru chuckled. "It'd be a nice dream, but I don't think there's any way I could be strong enough to be the Champion, especially not if its going to become a permanent position like they were saying."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But think about it. If you became Champion, you'd have fame, fortune, it'd be great."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru shook his head. "I don't think so. I think I'm content with just being a normal trainer. Having people watch you at all times, having your personal life in the spotlight, I don't really think I could be okay with that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can understand that. If I was the Champion... I'd probably have to constantly wear clothes, otherwise paparazzi would probably photograph me naked..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru chuckled at that. "I know you wouldn't care, though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Well, he wasn't wrong about that. Still, it would cause a lot of gossip throughout the region, and possibly further. You see, Indigo Plateau, known also as the location of the Pokemon League, wasn't just part of Kanto. Last year, the Pokemon League had expanded out into the nearby Johto Region. The Gyms of Johto had just opened at the start of this year. That meant that when the League met in a year from now, there'd be trainers from both Kanto and Johto competing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, anyway, we're in Tokiwa City now, so let's relax a bit," I spoke with a stretch. "We could go shopping at the Pokemart, take a trip down Route 22, or even try our hands at the Gym./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, we did just start out, so I'm not sure we're ready to face the Gym yet. We barely even battled anything on the way here. We need to build up our teams, get some experience."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We could try catching some Pokemon on Route 22."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sounds like a plan to me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We turned and made our way off to Route 22, which would eventually lead us to Victory Road if we went far enough. Of course, we had no badges, nor was the League open for competition, so we wouldn't even be allowed into Victory Road./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Out on Route 22, the two of us spent quite a bit of time training. I ended up catching a Rattata, which I felt would be a great addition to my team. While I knew a lot of people thought of Rattata as a weak Pokemon, and most people would be right, I knew that the right training could bring out its hidden potential. Especially if I could evolve Rattata into its much stronger counterpart known as Raticate. Kakeru, meanwhile, ended up catching a Nidoran, specifically a male one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We made our way to the edge of the route, at the place where Route 22 would connect to Route 27 that lead into Johto. There was a fairly small lake, and we sat down there. "Want to go for a relaxing swim?" I asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I didn't bring any swimwear," Kakeru responded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I giggled. "Who needs it?" I grabbed my dress and threw it off, then kicked off my shoes. I then jumped into the lake. "Oh shit, it's cold."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru chuckled. "That's what you get for jumping in naked."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It'd still be cold even if I had a bikini on. It's not like it covers anything." I leaned back and let myself relax as I floated on top of the water. "Are you going to come in?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nah, I'll just watch from here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I pouted. I had hoped that if I had gotten Kakeru out into the water to skinny dip with me, things might have gone a bit further. Still, I wasn't going to push or pressure. I just gently swam across the water, relaxing and enjoying the nice warm sun and the nice cool water. Honestly, once I had gotten used to it, the water wasn't that bad. In fact, it was sort of refreshing. I kept glancing over to Kakeru on occasion, but he was just happily sitting on the edge of the water with a book in hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru loved reading. Specifically, he loved reading scientific studies and battle strategies on Pokemon. With everything he knew, I knew he'd be a great trainer one day, probably better than me. Sure, I knew a lot of the things he did because he loved to talk about them to me, but I didn't retain it as well as he did. For him, Pokemon weren't just a hobby or a method to battle. Pokemon were his life, his dreams, the thing he loved more than anything else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After some time, I swam to the edge of the lake and got out. I grabebd a towel from my pack and dried myself off. "Good book?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just studying up more on Nidoran, since I have one," Kakeru spoke as he pulled off his reading glasses. "Did you know that some Nidoran will actually get stronger if their opponent is of the same gender as them?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How do you mean?" I asked as I finished wrapping the towel around myself. I then sat down next to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""They call it the 'Rivalry Phenomenon'. Against Pokemon of the same gender, they can get up to 25% stronger, but when facing against Pokemon of the opposite gender, they'll actually fight with less strength, up to 25% less."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So like... they beat up other guys, but then try to go easy on the girls?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Basically, yeah. Not every Nidoran does it, though, and it's a trait more common in the males then the females."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You'd expect that kind of behavior more from a fighting type than a poison type, or so I'd think." I leaned over and look at Kakeru's book./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You'd think so, but I guess it's just how Nidoran are." Kakeru closed his book, turned to me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Did you have fun swimming?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It'd have been more fun if you had joined me," I remarked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, not all of us are as comfortable with being naked as you are." Kakeru smiled and put his book and reading glasses back in his pack. "Should we head back to Tokiwa City?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sure." I stood to my feet and tucked the towel in so it would hold against me without me having to hold it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not going to get dressed?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I just got out of the lake. It'll be a bit before I'm dry enough to. So unless you want to wait around for like... half an hour or so..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nah, I know how you are."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We grabbed up our packs, Pikachu hopped up onto my head, and we headed back to Tokiwa City./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, did you hear what the boss said?" I heard a voice speak./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I did. He's got pretty big plans." This voice was female while the other had been male. As Kakeru and I rounded the corner around a set of trees, we saw two people standing by in white uniforms. The girl had long red hair and her uniform consisted of a shirt that ended at her bust and a skirt that looked about as short as one I would wear. As for the guy, he had blue hair and his shirt actually went down to his waist and he had a pair of white pants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The guy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You think it'll work?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It better. After the mess our men made on Cinnabar? The boss is going to be all sorts of pissed if Proton's plans don't work out."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I still think Archer's got a better idea." The man blew out the smoke from his cigarette. "Well, what can be done, I suppose? Those guys on Cinnabar have really put us in some hot water."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can it," the girl spoke then turned to me and Kakeru. "What do you two want?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uhh... we were just wanting to head to the Tokiwa Gym," I responded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The girl looked me over. "You're going to the gyn like that?" She shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest. "Honestly, kids these days have no modesty..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Says the girl with big boobs and tiny clothes," I retorted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why you little-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Calm it, Jess." The man tossed his cigarette without bothering to smother it. "I suppose you and your boyfriend here are probably on your first Pokemon Journey?" he asked as he looked to me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's right."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I'd recommend heading home, because very soon there won't be any reason to go on a journey."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean?" Kakeru asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Son, let me explain it to you the simplest way possible. Team Rocket's got big plans, and soon all of the Pokemon in Kanto will belong to us." The man leaned close to Kakeru. "Got it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Pokemon are for everyone. There's no way you could own them all."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man threw up his arms. "Well, think what you will, but this is the truth." He turned around. "Come on, Jess." The girl followed close behind as the guy walked off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you suppose that was all about?" I questioned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know, but I don't like the way they were acting. Anyway, let's head to the gym." Kakeru turned to me. "That girl was right, though. You need to get dressed before we go to the gym."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I threw off my towel. "But why can't I just go there like this?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru turned deep red and averted his eyes. "Because we'd probably get kicked out of the gym before we even get in if you do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I sighed. I really didn't want to put my clothes on. "Fine... but I'm only putting the dress on, nothing else." I set my pack down, grabbed my dress out of it again, then pulled it on. I then grabbed up my towel, put it away in my pack, and then put my pack back on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We made our way to Tokiwa Gym after that. Unfortunately, as we arrived at the gym... "Hello?" I called out as I banged on the doors. They were supposed to be automatic sliding doors that let us in, but they didn't open. Not only that, but I couldn't get them open by hand either./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There's no point in banging, no one's in there," Kakeru spoke as he looked away from a window. "It's completely dark inside."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So I got dressed for no reason?!" I shouted and reached down to take off my dress again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru stopped me. "You needed to get dressed anyway. Not everyone is okay with seeing a girl running around naked."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I grumbled. "We've only been on this journey for a day and I already hate it. I hate wearing clothes longer than I have to..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, think of it this way, you don't have to wear clothes longer than you have to. You just have a long time that you have to."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I gave Kakeru a glare. "I'm taking this dress off the moment we get out of Tokiwa City."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""North of Tokiwa City is Tokiwa Forest," Kakeru stated. "You'll get eaten up by bugs if you go through there naked."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Better than wearing clothes!" Okay, no it wasn't, but I was getting agitated. Simply put, clothes bothered me. It had gotten passed the point of me being naked because it was sexy and reached the point where I just didn't want to wear them. Still, I guess I'd have to learn to live with it. Kakeru was right, I couldn't just be naked anywhere I wanted to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I turned to look back at Kakeru. "Hey... how about we camp out or something tonight? We can relax, I can get out of my clothes for the night, and we can just cuddle or something."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I suppose that would be fine. What do you want to do until then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, it might not bed a bad idea to make sure we're stocked up on antidotes. We're going to be fighting bugs in Tokiwa Forest. That's plenty of chances for poison."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So... shopping..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Basically, yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru chuckled. "Alright, we'll go shopping."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Truthfully, the remainder of the day really was spent in the Pokemart. We bought potions, antidotes, more pokeballs, and other various things we'd need for our trip into Tokiwa Forest. When we were satisfied, we headed off to the north and camped out just outside of the city. We put our sleeping bags together, I slipped out of my dress, and we cuddled until we fell asleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was it for our first day of our journey. What awaited us ahead, we didn't know, but I knew we'd overcome any obstacle we faced as long as we stayed together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That night, though, something watched us from the shadows. We never saw it, but we heard it rustle through the grass. We assumed it was just the wild Pokemon, but we'd eventually discover the truth./p 


End file.
